


When Is Pidge's Birthday?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Celebrations, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Party, Partying, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Siblings, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy (late!) Birthday Pidge - 4/3Pidge doesn't mind answering Lance's question. Matt tends to ruin the moment.Oneshot/drabble





	When Is Pidge's Birthday?

"So Pidgerino--"

"No."

"--when's your birthday?" Lance grinned like he hadn't been interrupted. Pidge then paused, surprised. They hadn't been expecting that, actually, but they didn't really mind answering either. No harm there. 

"April third."

Suddenly Lance's grin widened. "If you were born two days earlier your life would be a joke!"

"It already is a joke," Matt mumbled. 

Pidge rolled their eyes, not at all surprised at their best friend and brother. 

"Fuck both of you."


End file.
